A simple dare
by mse123
Summary: Sakura dares Sasuke to eat French fries with chocolate ice-cream! Will this be the death for him like he thinks?


A simple dare

,,Ohh, come on, Sasuke-kun! It's just a SIMPLE dare!" says Sakura, a teenager with pink hair just like the flowers of a beautiful cherry and green eyes like an endless field.

,,Hnn" responds in his own style Sasuke, her ice-cube boyfriend with black hair like the darkest secrets and eyes matching his spiky hair (,,which is making him even more sexy" in Sakura's opinion)

,,You are 'hnn'-ing again! How can you be such a _coward_?" teases him, knowing that an Uchiha would _never_, and I repeat _never_, accept being called a coward. Sasuke scoffs and a smirk appears on her perfect face. Aw, yeah, Sakura Haruno knows all the weak points of her (im)perfect boyfriend.

,,So, I can take that as a yes?"

,,Aa"

_-Flashback-_

They were at Mc'Donalds sitting in a corner, which the pink-haired girl said that ,,it would such a romantic corner to eat". Sasuke glared at her. ,,For her, anything is romantic", he thought, but, as always, he would accept any of her strange ideas. They sat and he went to order, just like the (unknown) gentleman he is.

Sakura enjoyed her French fries, when an idea popped in her head. Quickly, she took another French fry and put it in her delicious chocolate ice-cream. She bit and stopped dead in tracks.

,,This taste…is…INCREDIBLE!" she said in her mind. And then, she grabbed one by one the French fries until the her food was gone. In that time, Sasuke looked at her like she was dumb.

,,What the hell is with this girl?! I think that she hit her head like the child she is. I really need to take her to a doctor." he thought and with that, he imagined an old him and an old crazy Sakura screaming like a child and destroying everything that was near her, including his life because, of course, he would be the closest victim of her dementia.

Sakura, after the moment of being over the moon, raised her head and saw her boyfriend's eyes that looked annoyed and scared at the same time.

,,Sasuke-kun, are you feeling all right? You look like a bunch of elephants walked over you." She giggled and he smirked (just a little, Uchihas don't smirk or smile at silly jokes). ,,Sasuke-kun…"

,,Hnn?"

,,I dare you to eat French fries with chocolate ice-cream!"

He stayed and just looked at her.

,,Hnn. No"

,,Why not?"

,,Hate sweets and looks disgusting."

,,HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! IT TASTES LIKE A DELICIOUS PANCAKE!" she screamed like a little girl that won't get her Barbie. ,,Please? Pletty please, Sasuke-kun?" and she looked at him with a pair of big puppy eyes.

,,Hn."

-_End flashback_-

,,Ok, I'll go buy French fries and an ice-cream!" she says happy and leaves him.

,,OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. What if I'll die eating that stupid things? I'll die without having kids and, heck, without even getting married!" despairs in his mind the (poor) boy.

,,Here I am!" sings Sakura. ,,Now, Sasuke-kun, open your mouth like the good boyfriend you are!"

But, no, he isn't opening his mouth.

,,Look, the airplane is comiiiing!" continues her awkward (lovely) girlfriend.

Again, no.

,,Sasuke." hisses his girlfriend.

,,Oh my, where is the ,,-kun?" he thinks in a horsey way.

Sakura, at the end of her nerves, takes his mouth in her left hand and ,,buries" the ,,poison" in his mouth. He chew it lazy and he swallows it as slowly as he can.

,,Well, how was it?'' asks the girl, in the meantime, preparing a new French frie for herself. But, when she is close to take a bite, Sasuke takes it and eats it. She smiles after she processes what happened. Then, Sakura kisses him on his soft cheek.

,,Told you that it's good."

''Hnn".

**Me**: Long time no see! I hope that you missed me (nervous laugh). Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed my story!

**Sakura**: Oh, I thought that you were dead or something.

An imaginary stone hits me in the head.

**Me**: Well, looks like I am alive.

**Sasuke**: Hn.

**Me**: Look like someone's vocabulary hasn't proved up since my last story.

He gives me a death glare.

**Me**: S-see you soon! and faints.


End file.
